Psychic Storm
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: Dean and Sam are trying to deal with their fathers death, when they meet up with a young psychic named Jayden. Sam seems to indentify with her, Jayden asks for help, she is being pursued by the same demon that Sam and Dean are looking for.
1. Standoff

I absolutely love Supernatural and decided after watching the entire Season 1 on dvd and the two new episodes from season 2, I wanted to write a fanfiction. Not sure if it is that good just yet, but I am working at it. Please read this and review if u want a fast update.

Selena and Jayden are the only thing I own. I don't own anything else, poor me. Sniff

* * *

Lancaster Pennsylvania

It was a pitch black night, the moon hidden behind the dark clouds. An owl sat in a gnarled old tree. A lone house sat on the land, no neighbors for miles. It was a small red brick ranch house, a barn full of horses outside. A young woman moved among the darkness, spreading pure salt around the entire house. She had already spread the salt around the horse barn, she couldn't bare for anything to happen to her precious horses.

She had long wavy dark brown hair that cascaded over her shoulder. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans. Around her slender neck was a beautiful silver pentagram. She knew that the demon was coming tonight, she had seen all the signs. Being a psychic was hard enough, having demons coming after her for a power she never asked for doesn't help.

She had been afraid of her powers at first, first with telekinesis, then pyrokinesis. Her twin sister Jayden had telekinesis and visions. But demons seemed to ignore Jayden and go after Selena, maybe because Selena decided to become a hunter. She was the threat, the powerful sister.

Selena learned everything from a man named John Winchester. John had saved Selena and Jayden from a werewolf when they were about ten. John learned that Selena and Jayden were orphaned as infants, their father had left them and their mother had been killed, just like Mary had been. John had his own children, two sons, but they hadn't come with him on the hunt. Selena idolized the man, while Jayden wanted nothing to do with hunting, her powers, or any of the creatures. She wanted a safe normal life, since her childhood had been screwed up.

Jayden wanted to grow up and have a family, have children, she didn't want to spend her life killing things, risking her life every time. But she owed Selena, Selena had taken care of Jayden, she kept her safe. After their mother had been killed, the two girls had been taken to an orphanage. No one ever seemed to look their way for adoption, but the attendants were horrible to them. The first time Selena learned she had powers, an attendant went to hit Jayden for crying. They never were one for children crying. Selena's anger surfaced and the attendant went sailing through the air and hit into the wall.

Once the girls turned ten they ran from the orphanage. Selena used her new power to get food, stealing it from stores to feed her and her sister. It wasn't the life Selena or Jayden wanted, but it was all they had, all they had was each other.

Selena felt an eerie chill in the air and knew that the time was coming. She ran into the house and locked all the doors. She placed the salt in front of the door and went through the house locking all the windows and putting salt on the windowsills. She resisted calling Jayden.

Jayden was miles away, safe in her own little apartment. She had moved away once she turned eighteen, tired of all the hunting, tired of being scared. She wanted away from it all, she had a nice little job, away from the demons, away from the hunting, away from her sister. She stopped calling for help, not wanting to bring her sister back into the fights. Jayden stopped calling when she had visions, she tried to make it seem like they weren't happening.

Selena walked up into her room to try and relax. She knew the demon was coming because yesterday, out of the blue, Jayden had called. Jayden had a vision that Selena would be attacked tonight. She didn't see the outcome but she knew the demon had been strong. Jayden offered to come and help, but Selena refused. It could be a trap for all they knew to bring Jayden out so they could die together and it wasn't a risk Selena was willing to take.

Selena sat on her bed and closed her eyes. The unlit candles all around her bed lit up on their own. Selena slowly rose in the air. She could hear her sister in her mind. They were able to share a telepathic connection together. _"Selena, I should be there helping you!"_

"_No Jayden, I can't risk you getting hurt, even if..." _Selena felt despair coming from her sister. _"Is there something you aren't telling me Jade?"_

A hundred miles away, Jayden sat on her bed. Her eyes closed, tear stains on her red cheeks. She had long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a white nightgown and had tan skin. Her vision had left her with a feeling of dread, she couldn't bare to lose her sister. _"Selena, please let me come, you may need my power."_

"_Jayden, you chose your path, now follow it. I will be fine, I haven't been beaten before and I won't know."_ Without another word Selena cut Jayden off. She focused on feeling around, probing the area around the ranch for any signs of demonic activity. Suddenly she felt a surge of evil and cried out in pain. She fell back on the bed, her mind felt as though it was burning. He was close.

A demon appeared at her front door, a grin on his face. He had chosen to appear in a human body, made things easier. He had possessed one of the hardest people to possess, a powerful psychic. This psychic had given up fighting, knowing it was futile. The demon had been sent here on a mission from his father, his older brother and sister were dead, killed by those damn Winchesters. But his father would soon take care of them, first their father, then Dean. Sam had a special place in his father's plans, as did the two psychics that he had been sent after.

He had a power his siblings didn't, he could absorb and trap a psychics power. This particular psychic in the house was strong, but she would not be much of a challenge. She had been the one chosen to die, the other sister would fit better into his father's plan. He stepped up to the house and stopped, looking down at the pure salt circled around the house. "Oh please, you have got to be kidding me."

He blew the salt out of the way, simple enough. Normal lower demons were unable to cross salt, but he was far from being normal or lower. He unlocked the door and walked into the house. He could feel the fear in the psychic upstairs. She was trapped.


	2. Blackout

Thanks for reviewing, I just have to update now. More reviews means faster updates. : )

* * *

Selena jumped off her bed and headed to her door, only to be thrown back as the door flung open and the demon walked in. She landed hard against the wall, her head ringing. She heard the demon's laughter and looked up. His eyes were blood red. "Here I thought you would put up more of a fight."

He used his power and slammed her into the wall again. He grinned as she let out a scream of pain as she slammed into the vanity, a shard of glass impaled her shoulder. She slowly stood and pulled out the bloody shard out and glared at the demon, blood pouring down her arm.

Her power swelled inside her, surging out. She used her power and slammed him hard, forcing him through the wall. Once the dust cleared, she saw the demon slowly stand up. His red eyes were the only thing she could see. His voice was cruel and almost metallic. "That was a very bitchy thing to do." Then she heard him laugh. "So, there is some fight in you, good."

The demon moved towards her, his eyes full of evil intent. Selena gathered the flames from the candle into a small ball in her hand. As more flames came the ball got bigger. Once it was big enough, she put rage behind the force and set it into the demon, it sent him back, knocking him down.

Selena smiled until she heard the demon laugh. "You think fire could hurt me, I was born deep in the fires of Hell you foolish bitch."

Selena backed up slowly as the demon advanced, she didn't have many choices. Fire couldn't hurt him and putting him through walls didn't seem to do anything but drain her of power and bust up her walls. She had one option. Her back touched the wall, fear playing in her dark blue eyes.

The demon looked at her, as though reading her mind. "Running out of walls to throw me through?" His voice was taunting, he knew that he was getting to her.

Selena used her power to bring her favorite gun to her. A shotgun full of silver bullets. She smiled as it landed in her hands. "Go back to hell where you belong you son of a bitch." She blasted a bunch of silver in his face. She had bathed the silver bullets in holy water before loading them carefully in the shotgun. She heard a satisfying scream of pain as the demon pulled away, holding his face.

Selena was about to reload when the shotgun was jerked away from her and the demon grabbed her by the neck. His grip was burning her horribly. Worse yet, her power was draining from her. She couldn't push him away, couldn't get away from the mind numbing pain.

The demon brought her close as his face begin to shift back together. "I am glad you are the one to die, your sister will be much easier to control."

Selena gasped, so they wanted her out of the way to get to Jayden. No, she couldn't allow that to happen, she had to warn Jayden. She closed her eyes, but it was hard to concentrate. She could hear Jayden's frantic calling in her mind, but she couldn't answer. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the thought of leaving her sister behind to face the demons, she had sworn to protect Jayden. _"Jayden_..."

Her concentration was broken as the demon squeezed her neck, cutting off air. She grabbed at his hands. She couldn't go down like this, it was almost embarrassing. She had fought vampires, werewolves, killer ghosts, and an occasional demon. She couldn't die.

She felt one last surge of power race through her body, she used it to pick up the silver bullets and jammed about twenty silver bullets into the demons brain, if he had one.

The demon screamed in pain and released Selena. Selena took her chance and pushed the demon aside, racing out of the room and down the stairs. She didn't have time to grab any of her hunting gear or anything, she grabbed her keys and got into her car.

She looked back to see the demon stumble out of the house, half its head still blown off from her force. She flipped the demon the finger and raced off. Her car kicking gravel in the air as she left. She had to get to Jayden.

She got onto the main road and headed towards Jayden's house, her mind racing. Her vision blurred as mental and psychical exhaustion taking over. Her shoulder was killing her, she needed to go the hospital. She looked up just in time to see her headlights pick up a dark form in front of her. She slammed on the breaks and slammed her car right into it, it was like hitting a concrete wall.

She regained consciousness long enough to see the dark figure look down at her from her broken windshield. His eyes bright gold. His smile evil. "Gotcha." Then her world went black.


	3. Sam and Dean

Thanks again for reviewing, this story is so much fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. Liek I said before, more reviews faster updates. ENJOY :)

* * *

Jayden jumped out of her bed. Her heart beating wildly in her chest. She had lost her connection to her sister, she had never before lost her connection to Selena, which terrified her. She threw a coat over her white nightgown and jammed her shoes on. She had to get to Selena!

Her bedroom door flung open, allowing Jayden to run out, her keys flew to her hand and the front door opened. She ran out to her small car, her front door closed and locked. She jammed the key in the ignition and started the car. She turned the car onto the main road and headed towards the ranch in hopes of finding Selena.

Jayden could remember feeling her sister's fear, her pain. Selena had fought with everything she had against the intruder. But Selena had not allowed Jayden to _see_ it through their connection. She kept Jayden from hearing anything the demon said to, ever the protector, she didn't want to pull Jayden back into that life.

But Selena needed Jayden, she was sure of it. It would take a few hours to reach the ranch and she prayed for a vision, telling her how her sister had fared against the demon. A tear fell down her cheek, because her gut instinct told her that the demon had won. She shook her head and wiped her cheek, Selena wouldn't go down that easily.

Two and a half hours later Jayden pulled up to the ranch, she would have been there sooner, but the main road had been shut down because a bad accident. She got out of the car quickly, almost stripping the key from pulling it so fast. First thing she saw was the front door hanging off it's hinges. The feeling of evil surrounded her, it was so strong. She walked slowly into the house, every fiber of her being told her to run, to leave this place. But she couldn't, not until she knew if Selena were here.

She walked up the stairs, her heart pounding almost painfully in her chest. Once she reached her sister's room, she let out a cry of despair. The room was trashed beyond repair. There was a huge hole in the wall, her vanity mirror was shattered, a bloody shard lay on the ground. Her shotgun lay on the ground, next to a pool of blood.

Suddenly a vision erupted, sending slivers of pain all over. _She saw Selena being thrown against the vanity, pulling the shard out, and shooting the demon. She watched as the demon choked her sister, her sister jamming the silver bullets into his head and running as fast as she could. Her sister got into the car and took off, taking the main road. The last thing she saw was Selena's car crash and the dark figure look down at her._

The main road! She left the room, knowing it wouldn't be long until the police came. Jayden would have to file a missing persons, so the police didn't suspect Jayden for any reason. But how the police would explain the whole in Selena's bedroom, she could only guess.

She got back into her car and headed up the road. She saw police everywhere and a tow truck. She stopped the car outside the barrier and ran over, a policeman stopping her. "I am sorry Miss, but you can't be here."

Jayden saw Selena's crunched up car and let out a cry. "That is my sister's car, where is she, is she alright?"

The policeman looked down at her. "Your sister, who is she?"

Jayden stood up. "Selena Ashworth, she lives just down the road at the ranch. I came to visit her and saw she wasn't home."

The policeman got out a piece of paper and began writing. Without looking up at her he said. "She wasn't in the car, it was empty when we arrived, we have men searching the woods, but..."

He stopped talking, but Jayden knew the implications. It wasn't likely that she survived a crash like this. Jayden turned to leave, when she heard his voice from behind. "We may need to call you in for questioning, will you be in town long?"

Jayden nodded without looking back and got into her car. Her sister had disappeared, her connection to Selena was cut off but she would know if Selena had died, she would feel it deep in her soul. She had to get help, and she knew just the man to call.

She got out her cell phone and dialed John Winchester's number, if anyone could help her, it would be John. John had treated Selena and Jayden like daughters, even though they rarely saw him. He would help, he had to, she couldn't do this alone.

_At Bobby's place..._

Sam lay back in a spare bed. It was late, but he couldn't sleep. Dean was outside, working on the Impala even now. Dean wouldn't even look at Sam, much talk to him. Dean didn't know how to deal with their father's death, neither did Sam. It almost didn't feel real, like it was some kind of twisted nightmare that wouldn't end.

What was killing Sam was that he had picked a fight with his father right before he died. If Sam had only known... John had known something, because he didn't allow himself to be baited, he didn't want to fight with Sam before he died.

Another thing was what the demon had said when it inhabited his father's body. What kind of plans did the demon have for Sam? How many other children had to endure what Sam had, had to lose their mothers to this demon?

Sam heard a tool fall and heard Dean cursing. Dean was the strong silent type nowadays. He wouldn't talk about his dad at all, as though he never died. Dean was trying to deal with it in his own way and Sam had to in his own way.

Sam nearly fell out of bed when he heard a phone ring. He reached for Dean's only to find it wasn't his phone ringing. His heart stopped for a second when he realized it was his dad's phone that was ringing.

Sam just looked at, allowing it to ring, unsure of whether to answer it. Suddenly the door opened and Dean walked in. "Answer your damn phone Sam."

Sam tried to ignore the irritation in Dean's voice. "It's dad's phone Dean."

Dean reached down on opened the phone. "Hello?"

The voice was of a young woman, she sounded scared and alone. "Is John Winchester there?"

Dean's voice caught in the back of his throat for a moment. He didn't know what to say, so he handed Sam the phone. Sam took it without question. "Hello?"

"I am looking for John Winchester, this is his phone right?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah this is his phone, but he isn't here." He couldn't really bring himself to tell her that he had died, not over the phone. "Are you ok?"

The girl bit back tears. "When he gets back, tell him to call Jayden, he will understand. Tell him it's about Selena."

She was about to hang up, but Sam began talking. "Wait, maybe my brother and I could help."

Jayden sniffed. "I don't think so...at least not with this problem."

"Listen, my name is Sam Winchester..." He was cut off by a sudden hope in her voice.

"Wait, you are John's son? He told me a little bit about you and Dean..." There was a small pause. "Do you really think you can help me?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I do, tell us where to meet you and we will be right there, I promise."

"I am in Lancaster Pennsylvania, please hurry." She hung up quickly, as though being hurried.

Sam hung the phone up and looked at Dean. "We have a job, let's go."

Dean looked at Sam. "I need to work on the Impala, you can go."

Sam was stunned, never before had Dean turned down a job. "Dean, someone needs our help."

Dean turned and walked out of the room, not continuing the argument. Dad's death had really hit both boys hard, but especially Dean. Sam couldn't make Dean come, so he packed up some gear, a few guns, and other choice items before asking Bobby for a vehicle.

He put his stuff in the trunk of a large van and was about to get in the drivers seat when Dean pushed him out of the way and got into the driver's seat. "Big brother drives, end of story."

Same couldn't have been more relieved that Dean had decided to come. Sam took his place in the passengers seat and sighed. "Ok, Lancaster Pennsylvania."

Dean nodded and started the van. This was going to be a long trip. "Minds well get some sleep Sammy."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He seriously needed some sleep. He drifted off to sleep, but was haunted by the words. "_I have plans for you Sammy, you and all the other children like you."_

Sam sat up, opening his eyes, no one way he would be able to sleep. He opened his dad's journal and began flipping through it. He stopped when he came to two names. Selena and Jayden Ashworth.

Selena and Jayden were twins, a year younger then Sam. But that wasn't what caught Sam's attention, it was that they were psychic twins. Selena had telekinesis and pyrokinesis. Jayden had telekinesis and visions, like Sam.

It included two pictures, one was of a raven haired beauty with alluring jade eyes, looked about seventeen. The other had long dark brown hair with deep dark blue eyes, also looked about seventeen. It seemed their father had protected them and taught them, Selena had become the hunter, while Jayden had wanted to stay away from it all.

Most interesting was that their mother had been killed by the demon as well, other then Max, Sam hadn't met any other psychics like him.

He turned to Dean. "Dean...we have a problem."


	4. Something there or not

Once again, I absolutely have to update. I am enjoying writing this story, hope u r enjoying reading it. Please please please review. I would be soooooo happy. More reviews, another fast update. Whoever reviews first gets a cookie!

* * *

Dean looked at Sam. "What do you mean a problem?" 

Sam closed the journal and leaned back. "These Ashworth sisters, they were targets when they were babies too, like me. Which means..."

"Which means that we have a good chance of coming up against the demon."

Sam nodded. "Right, but without the colt."

"We don't stand a chance in hell." Dean growled softly. If only they could find the son of a bitch and kill him slowly. But they had no way of killing it. The demon had taken their father away, the man Dean idolized and with him it had taken the colt.. As if that wasn't enough, he had Sammy falling apart on him trying to get Dean to talk about his feelings. Screw talking about feelings, didn't Sammy understand that Dean _couldn't_ talk about his feelings. There were times he wasn't sure how he held it together.

The words of the demon came back to him, in his father's own voice. "_They don't need you, not like you need them."_ In a sense the demon had been right, Dean did need them. Now he learned that the demon had _plans_ for Sammy. Screw that, no way in hell would the demon take Sammy away.

When the day for them to go up against the demon again came, Dean would not fail, he wouldn't allow it. They had Ash able to track the demon if he made a big move, Ellen was a good informant, and Jo...well Jo was a pleasant mystery. He was still trying to figure out if there was something there for him. Sam needed to find someone, but Sam still couldn't get past Jess.

The demon had told Sam that he had killed their mother and Jess because they were in the way of his plans for Sam. Sam would be afraid to allow anyone else in his life, afraid they would get hurt. This demon would be dead soon, no freakin ifs, ands, or buts about it, it would die by Dean's hand, that was a promise.

* * *

Jayden hung up the phone and leaned back against her seat. Help was on the way, they would find Selena and destroy the demon. At least that is what she wanted more then anything, the problem was that she was almost sure it wouldn't go that way. 

She ran her fingers through her raven hair, her head still hurt after having the vision. She felt as though something was watching her and with her luck, something was. She shivered, the coat she had grabbed wasn't much protection against the cold. She started her car and drove back to her sister's house. Good thing they were twins, she could use Selena's clothes while she stayed in Lancaster. If Selena wanted to tell yell at her about using her clothes, she would have to come back and do it.

Her sense of humor was vicious when she was scared. She parked the car outside and went to check on the horses. Her sister kept five horses, they were her babies and she loved them so much. Jayden turned on the lights and smiled as the five horses looked out at her from the stalls. There was a black stallion named Cosmo, a black mare with a white stripe on her face named Jasmine. A small pinto named Cassie, a dark brown Morgan named Morgan, and finally Jayden's horse, a beautiful white Arabian named Belle.

She gave all the horses some hay and fresh water, then she sat on the hay bale and let all the emotions she had been keeping inside since first talking with her sister out. Sure she didn't want to believe that Selena had been killed, but the evidence pointed in that direction. Nothing was stronger then a twin bond.

Suddenly all the bitterness Jayden had felt since Selena had become a hunter came back. Jayden had argued with Selena about that decision, telling her that if Selena chose to learn from John and hunt the creatures, that the creatures would come after them as well. But Selena had gone against Jayden and began hunting. Not wanting to abandon Selena after everything she had done for her, Jayden joined her hunts, learning everything from John, when they were together, they were near unstoppable.

But the years of hunting had opposite effects of the sisters, although their bond as sisters never failed, their bond as hunters faded. Selena grew to love it, she loved saving people and killing creatures, where Jayden just wanted to be safe. She looked at the people they saved and was envious. They had the innocence of not knowing what was out there, not having to look over their shoulders, wondering if something was coming after you. They didn't wake up the next morning and wonder if they would live to see another sunrise.

Jayden believed she was a coward for leaving Selena once she turned eighteen. She didn't move that far away, but once she stopped hunting with Selena, the creatures stopped coming after her. She had gotten a job at a local bookstore and although she wasn't seeing anyone, there was always hope. She had always been afraid to fall for anyone while she was hunting, knowing that anyone she fell for could be killed or used as leverage against the sisters.

Selena was a shameless flirt and enjoyed playing around with men's hearts when they weren't working a job. Jayden never understood how Selena could do that, but she normally ignored it, either that or made fun of her for it.

After about an hour, she stood up. She wiped the rest of the tears away from her cheeks. She walked over and gave Belle a kiss before heading back into the house. As she exited the stable, she looked down and saw the white of salt in the dark. Of course Selena would want to protect the horses.

She left the stable and walked up to the house. She used her power to fix the door and then locked it behind her. She walked up the stairs and walked back into her sister's room. She didn't want to be there, but she needed something warm to wear. It was 4:27 am by the time she got a pillow, two blankets, and a robe downstairs on the couch. She couldn't bare to sleep in Selena's room.

She laid down on couch and sighed. Praying to God that she had no visions, praying to God to being back Selena. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

_Jayden sat beside Selena, tears in her eyes. "Come on Selena, say something." Selena had a calm look on her face, a mask over what she was truly feeling. Jayden had just told Selena that she was done being a hunter, she was moving away from the hunting and Selena. _

_A conflict of emotions raged in Selena, yes she wanted Jayden safe and happy, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. Anger welled up inside Selena, she got up from the bench they sat on. She turned to say something to Jayden but chocked back the words, her face showed her anger. _

_Jayden stood up and looked Selena in the eyes. "You have known for a long time that this isn't what I want, I never wanted this!" For the first time in a long time, Selena wanted to punch Jayden._

"_How can you do this, I took care of you, kept you safe." Selena kept back the tears, she couldn't allow them to fall. _

_Jayden glared at her. "I know you did and I thank you for it, but you and I want different things. I want a home and a family."_

"_You don't think I don't!" Selena grabbed her shotgun and began walking away. Jayden started to follow, but ran into a solid wall of sheer power. She watched as Selena walked off into the darkness, the intense feeling of guilt Jayden felt was near overwhelming. She let the tears fall, she fell to her knees, allowing herself to feel like the traitor she was. _

Jayden sat up on the couch, fresh tears had fallen down her cheeks. _Damn those flashbacks._ She hadn't thought about that night for a long time, it just increased her worry and guilt ten-fold.

She leaned back again, trying to force sleep, maybe God would grant her a dreamless sleep.

_Next day..._

Sam woke with a start when he heard a door slam. It was early morning, the sun just rising. Dean had pulled up to a gas station and was pumping gas. Sam looked up and noticed the faded sign that read Lancaster County. He let out a small yawn and opened his door. "Hey Dean, I'm getting some coffee, want some?"

All he got in response was a shake of the head. He sighed and walked into the small gas station. A few men stood around talking. He heard the name Selena come up and stopped. "Wait, did you saw Selena, Selena Ashworth?"

One of the men looked up, he had short black hair with a red baseball hat on. He looked as though he was in his mid-forties. "That's right, Selena Ashworth went missing late last night."

Another man, probably early sixties, white hair looked at Sam with a leering glance. "Why you askin?"

Sam knew a passive aggressive question when he heard it. "The Ashworth sisters are..were friends of my dad." It stung to have to use past tense when talking about his dad. "Is Jayden Ashworth around?"

The older man nodded. "Yeah, she just arrived here in town about an hour ago, I believe she went to the market."

Sam thanked the men and walked back outside. Dean sat inside the van, he looked completely out of his element, he was used to cruising in the Impala, not a soccer mom van as he referred to it as.

"I know where Jayden is, let's go." Dean didn't say much, just started up the car and headed out. Sam saw a young woman with long raven black hair, she matched the picture perfectly. She looked as though she had a rough night, which was understandable. "I'll be right back Dean."

Dean nodded. Sam sighed and got out, he wondered how long Dean would keep giving him the silent treatment. She slammed the door and walked over to the girl. "Jayden?"

Jayden looked up stunned, she brushed her hair out of her face and forced a smile. "Can I help you?" She didn't want to give it away that she thought this guy was majorly cute, now wasn't the time to go chasing after some drifter. He had to be a drifter, because she knew most of the people in town and she had never seen him before, there was something familiar about him though.

"Hi Jayden, my name is Sam, Sam Winchester."

She smiled. "I thought there was something familiar about you, you look a good bit like your father." She looked around. "Where is he, did he come with you, I can't wait to see him." She failed to notice the pain in Sam's eyes nor the reluctance to say anything about his dad.

"Listen, uh Jayden, about dad..." Jayden looked up, catching his tone and she looked down.

"He isn't coming is he?" Sam put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "No, he was killed by a demon, just recently actually."

She choked back tears, first Selena disappearing, now John's death. Something big was going down. She shook her head and looked up at Sam. Her eyes mirroring his with pain. "I am sorry to hear that, I wouldn't have called if I had known..."

Sam shook his head. "No, helping you is what he would have wanted. I know it." He gently took her hand. "Let me introduce you to Dean."

Jayden nodded and followed him over to a small ugly looking van. Dean looked a lot like John did, even more so then Sam. She would have known Dean as a Winchester from anywhere. "Dean, this is Jayden."

Dean opened the door and got out. "Hi." Jayden noticed the undertone of immense pain and decided not to say the words she was going to say. Saying she was sorry about his dad would most likely make him angry or stir up even more hurt feelings.

There was something different about Sam, something familiar. Was he...?

Sam caught her staring at him and perked a brow. "Something wrong?"

Jayden caught herself and looked down. "No, just lost in thought. Can we please go somewhere else and talk."

Dean looked at Jayden then Sam, was there something there? He opened the van door and got in, cursing under his breath about the damn van. "Let's go!"

Sam sighed and got into the passengers side. Jayden smiled. "You can follow me to my sister's house, its where it all started."

Dean nodded and watched as she climbed into her car and drove off. Dean followed Jayden back a long road, far from the town. They came to a ranch, a horse stable around back. It was a small red brick house. The sense of evil was overwhelming to Sam, even Dean could feel it faintly. Jayden got out of her car and beckoned for them to follow her into the house.

Dean got out, followed by Sam. Sam wanted to say something to Dean, he wanted his usual smartass brother back. He wanted the Dean who made fun of him and joked around, who said more then two or three words. He sighed and walked into the house behind Dean.

The house was a complete mess, as though a battle had been waged here, maybe it had. Jayden sat on the floor, allowing Sam and Dean to sit on the couch. "I want your help finding my sister."

Sam blinked, while Dean looked at her. "How do you know she is still alive?"

Jayden looked down. "A feeling through our twin bond, I would know if she had died." The way she was talking, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more then the brothers. Sam sat on the floor with her and put his arm around her. Dean took the time to walk upstairs, he was surprised to see the large gaping hole in the wall. He saw dried blood on the floor, a shard of glass covered in blood. It looked as though it had been a fierce battle.

Jayden leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. "The worst thing is, I knew it was going to happen, I knew the demon was coming, I told Selena, but I didn't come back."

Sam knew the feeling of knowing something was going to happen, but not doing anything about it. "I feel like I betrayed her, I didn't want to be a hunter anymore, I was tired of it. I wanted to be safe, normal."

Sam looked down at her, surprised. She was a lot like him in many ways. "Listen, you didn't betray her, it isn't wrong to want normalcy, believe me."

Jayden looked up at him. "Did you want the same thing?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I got away from hunting, I went to college, but it didn't mean hunting was done with me."

"Selena always loved hunting, she idolized your father, I cared about him, but I didn't agree with either of them most of the time."

Sam felt as though he had met the female version of himself. "I know exactly how you feel Jayden, I fought with Dean and my dad a lot over the years. When I left for college, dad told me that I should just stay gone."

Jayden looked at him. "That is really harsh."

Sam laughed. "Yeah I know. I can't say I really understand why dad said it, but now that dad is gone, I really miss him."

Jayden sighed. "John didn't visit us often, but when he did, it was like having a father."

Jayden and Sam both heard footsteps and Dean appeared. "Aw, what a cute picture." Sam could almost detect a hint of the old Dean in his voice. Sam moved his arm quickly, while Jayden looked down blushing.

"Hey Sammy, we need a black light and a evp scanner." There was definitely something between Sam and Jayden.

"Out in the trunk, what do you got?" Sam got to his feet then helped Jayden to her feet.

"I'm not sure yet, but I will know once I scope out Selena's bedroom"

Jayden smiled. "That doesn't sound good." Sam laughed. Dean headed out the door. "Shut up."

Once Dean was gone, Sam began laughing again. "You know, he is normally a lot more talkative, he just uh...well..."

Jayden nodded her head. "Don't worry, I understand." Dean had been close to John, his grief was completely understandable. Every person handled grief in their own way.

Jayden smiled. "I will be right back, I want to show you something." Sam watched as she disappeared into a small back room, coming out moments later with a large binder. Jayden sat back on the floor, Sam sat beside her, while she put the binder on the floor. She opened up the binder, it was filled with newspaper articles, ancient texts, and neat cursive writing. "Wow, this is amazing."

Jayden smiled. "This is all my research over the years, you could say I was more into reading then I was hunting." There was so much information, Stritgas, Wendigos, the woman in white, werewolves, vampires, witches, and demons. Almost everything Sam and Dean had come up against.

"You know we could have used this a while ago." Sam grinned.

"I plan to get this published, to help other hunters." Selena had agreed with that plan, wanting other hunters to have as much help as possible.

"That is a great idea."

Jayden smiled. "Thanks."

Sam flipped through the binder, stopping on a page. It was black with cold feral gold eyes filed with pure evil. Sam knew those eyes, he looked at Jayden. She looked down at the page and sighed. "I have nightmares of those eyes way too often.

Dean walked back into the house and rolled his eyes. If he were in a different mood, he would be teasing Sam and Jayden mercilessly. Maybe he would do that later, but he came to do a job. He walked past the living room and up the stairs. From what Jayden had told them, it had been a demon. Dean had enough with demons, he had killed two demons, children of the demon that they had been hunting.

He walked back into Selena's room and used the evp scanner. It was going off like crazy. _Wow, must have been some powerful kind of demon!_

Back downstairs Sam finished looking through the binder. "You know, my dad has something almost exactly like this."

Jayden nodded. "Yeah I know, his journal, that's where I got the idea for my binder."

Jayden used her telekinesis and closed the binder, lifting it up and putting it on the table in the dining room. Sam watched. "How did you learn to control your abilities?"

Jayden smiled. "I learned to control my telekinesis from Selena. She was the dominant twin, she got her powers first."

"What about your visions?" Sam hoped if she could control her abilities, maybe she could help him learn to control it as well.

Jayden shook her head. "First they started off as horrible nightmares, people I didn't know being killed by different creatures in such horrible ways. I was terrified. Then I started having them when I was awake, in the daytime. They leave me with the most vile headache every time, they are so..."

"Intense." Sam finished. Jayden looked at him and nodded. "Same with you Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, though I am no where near as good with my telekinesis as you. I only used it once, when someone was threatening Dean."

"You will get better, I can always help you with it." Sam grinned. "I would like that."

Dean walked back down. "Once again, I hate to break you two up, but I thought we came here to do a job Sam."

Jayden got to her feet and glared at Dean, before walking out to the stables. Sam got up. "Good going Dean, we came to help her."

Dean got up in Sam's face. "You really think she needs a relationship with now Sammy, you had me come to find her sister, once she is found, we are gone."

Sam scoffed. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"I will stop being a jerk when you stop being a little bitch."


	5. Women are confusing

Thanks for those who reviewed, I was bored and inspired, so I wrote more. Please review and tell me if I am wasting my time on this fic. Thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed. U all totally Rock!

* * *

Jayden sat down across from Belle. She tried sorting her feelings out. She couldn't be falling for Sam, could she? 

She felt a pain inside Sam, one not caused by his father's death, but someone else close to his heart. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming her way. She smiled as Sam walked in, though he did look pissed. "What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head and sat down by her. "I am sorry about Dean."

Jayden sighed. "It's nothing, my sister is like that a lot of times, especially when she is under major stress."

"Yeah, Dean is just going through a lot, I just don't know how to get through to him." Sam felt helpless, and he didn't like that at all.

"Yeah, it looks like you and Dean are pretty close." _Like me and Selena_. She thought to herself.

"Yeah, when we aren't at each others throats." Sam laughed a little.

Jayden smiled at Sam. "I am glad you decided to come, even if you had to bring your grouchy brother."

Sam grinned. "I am glad I came too, hopefully we can help you find your sister."

"Am I just a job, to take your mind off your dad?" Jayden tried to keep the sting out of her voice, Dean had hurt her slightly with what he had implied, she had to know if Sam felt the same way.

Sam shook his head. "No, sure, it started that way, but you aren't just a job to me."

Jayden looked at him, her bright green eyes into his dark green eyes. "What am I to you?" She wasn't sure if asking him that was right, but she felt something for him, she had to know if he felt the same way or not.

Sam looked back at her, unsure of what to say or think. He really liked Jayden, he related to her so well and she was such a sweetheart. She could help him with his abilities and had a certain fire in her, one that reminded him of...Jess.

Jayden wasn't sure how to take his silence. Maybe she had just imagined the attraction. She smiled, trying to not feel like an idiot, first guy I fall for in a long time and I completely lose my mind. Why on earth would he like me?

"Just forget I said anything Sam, it's no big." Before Sam could say anything, Jayden walked out of the stable. He heard her call. "I need to go for a drive, get some air, I will be back in a little while."

Sam sighed. Well that went well. He got to his feet and petted the white Arabian before leaving the stable. Sam watched Jayden leave, she looked his way and smiled before letting the gravel fly.

He walked back into the house to help Dean. Why were women such headaches? Great, now he was thinking like Dean. He walked into the house to see Dean leaning against the doorframe. "What's wrong Sammy, lady problems?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Why are women so annoying?"

Dean laughed and walked over to Sam. "They aren't annoying Sammy, you just don't know how to handle them, especially a pistol like your little Jayden."

"Alright smart guy, how would you handle girls like Jayden?" Dean opened his mouth to answer when Sam shook his head. "Nothing perverted would be nice."

Dean grinned. "Alright Sammy, you obviously need love advice and what can I say, I know a lot more about women then you do." He put his arm around his little brother's shoulder. "First off, don't piss them off."

Sam laughed. "You make it sound so easy dude."

Dean shrugged. "Depends, here you pissed her off because you didn't answer her question." He smacked Sam in the forehead. "I know you have a lot going on up there, but do try and think next time."

Sam laughed. "Wait, you were listening to us?"

Dean nodded. "Hell yeah, I was bored and needed something to laugh about."

Sam punched Dean in the arm. "It's good to have you back Dean."

Dean punched Sam back, a bit harder. "Yeah whatever, shall we go an try and find Jayden?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, something tells me she needs some space."

"Wow, you are starting to sound like a chick dude, you're scaring me."

Dean ducked a punch. "Very funny jerk."

"Man I haven't seen you like a girl this much since Sarah."

Sam sighed. He had really liked Sarah, might have even gone back to her once the demon was gone, but he had received an email from Sarah saying she had gotten engaged.

"Yeah well Sarah is engaged and Jayden.." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Is a bit of a mystery really."

"Dude I am telling you, she likes you, it was obvious and all she wanted was to know if you liked her." Dean got the keys for the van. "You are just a big idiot."

Sam grabbed the keys from Dean. "I'm driving."

Dean climbed into the passengers seat without much fuss. "Fine you can drive, but I get to pick the music, the stuff you listen to bites."

"Sorry Dean, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Sam laughed, remembering those exact words being said to him.

Dean glared at Sam. "You suck."

* * *

Jayden parked her car at the park. She got out and sat in the grass, trying to clear her clouded mind. She felt so ashamed, instead of putting everything she could into finding Selena, she was worried about finding romance. How selfish could she be. 

She leaned back in the grass. The sun was beginning to set, the sky was a beautiful blend of red clouds. She remembered how she and Selena would sit on nice cool evenings and watch the sunsets, talking for hours at a time. How she missed those times with Selena.

Soon darkness took hold and she sat up. Maybe she had better go back to the ranch, she knew now that whatever Sam had going on inside, there wasn't any room for her, so she should just deal with it.

She got to her feet and froze as she heard laughter. Around the corner, underneath a bunch of trees stood a tall man. He had short blonde hair, tan skin, and blood red eyes. Jayden backed up slowly. She hadn't thought to meet the demon so quickly.

_Can't show fear, can't show fear, can't show fear._ She chanted that in her mind over and over. She glared angrily at the demon. "Where is my sister?"

The demon grinned at her evilly. "What no hello, how rude."

Jayden growled deep in her throat and concentrated hard, sending the demon into the tree. The demon merely bounced off, standing up and dusting himself off. "I should have known, you are the weaker sister."

Jayden screamed and flung her hand, sending the demon farther and harder. He hit the ground and rolled, taking only a minute before he was back on his feet. He walked back towards Jayden. "Ooh, feisty, I like that."

"What do you want?" Jayden figured out quickly that there wasn't anything she could do against this demon, he seemed to be absorbing her telekinesis.

"Isn't it obvious wench?" The demon flicked his hand and suddenly Jayden couldn't move, she was paralyzed. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"I'll go willingly if you let Selena go, I'll do anything." Her begging only got her a scornful laugh.

"Please, you will come with me, willingly or not. We don't care about Selena, she was just bait."

This stunned Jayden. "Wait, you even said that Selena was the stronger twin, why me then?"

The demon sighed. "I don't really need to tell you anything, I will let my father explain." The demon turned just as a large van came down the road. He screamed as the van ran him right over. The hold on Jayden vanished, she fell to the ground. Sam jumped out and ran over to her. "Please tell me that was a demon I just ran over."

Jayden slowly stood up and forced a hurried smile. "Yeah Sam, that was a demon, let's get out of here quick."

Sam helped Jayden into the van, then booked it, getting away from the area as fast as possible. Jayden said nothing, her mind was still reeling from the information. Selena was bait for her, but why.

She didn't even notice Dean trying to get her attention. "Earth to Jayden." Jayden finally snapped to attention. "Oh, sorry Dean."

Dean smiled and looked back to the front. Jayden smiled, Dean seemed to be in a better mood. Maybe he had a nap.

She leaned back in her seat, her head was hurting so badly. Maybe it was a repressed vision, she couldn't be sure.

She didn't notice Sam keep looking back at her every so often, but Dean did. They reached the ranch in minimal time. Jayden opened the door and nearly fell, for some reason her power was nearly depleted.

Sam ran over to help her. She looked up at him, unsure of what to say, but his smile reassured her. She smiled back and with his help, walked back into the house. Jayden sat on the couch and bit back a yawn. She looked up at Dean and Sam. "Um, there is a cot in the broom closet with blankets and pillows, one of you can sleep on the couch and I can sleep on the floor."

Sam looked at her. "Nah, I can sleep on the floor, Dean can have the couch, cause if he sleeps on the floor, he is cranky in the morning."

"As opposed to what?" Jayden laughed when Dean shot her a look. "Hey, shut up."

Jayden giggled and turned to Sam. Sam smiled and sat beside Jayden on the couch while Dean set up the cot. She looked down. "Sam, I am sorry.."

Sam shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry." Jayden looked up at him, slowly leaning forward. Sam smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently.

Dean looked over for a minute and smiled. "Geez, couldn't you have at least warned me?" He walked out on the porch to give them some privacy.

It was an innocent enough kiss, but neither were prepared for what happened next. Intense pain filled both psychics minds. Both were having a vision.


	6. Vision

Thank you for reviewing, I am glad u like this story. Please enjoy this chapter and please please please review. : )

* * *

_Jayden's vision took her to a small dorm room. A young blonde curly haired woman sat on the bed. She held a photo in her hand, it was of her and Sam. Jayden heard her mumble. "Come home Sam, your interview is tomorrow and I will kill you if you are late." _

_She laughed a bit and set the photo back on the dresser. She got up and changed into a silky nightgown, in case Sam came home late that night. She lay down on her bed, not tired enough to sleep, just really missing Sam._

_She sat up when the lamp on the stand began flickering. She sighed and flicked it. "Stupid lightbulb." Once she flicked it a few times, it stopped flickering. She shivered a bit, throwing the covers over her. She heard a noise and looked over, seeing a dark figure on the doorway._

"_Sam, is that you?" She pulled the covers off and got to her feet. Why didn't he answer her?_

_Suddenly she saw the cold evil gold eyes and she was unable to move or even speak. Suddenly she was pushed against the wall and pinned there, the figure moved in front of her, sneering at her. _

"_Why...?" Was all she was able to choke out. _

_The demon grinned. "Killing you will spur Sam to come find me, it's a shame he never told you what he really was."_

_He slowly slid the poor girl up the wall and onto the ceiling. Once she was directly over the bed, a dark stain appeared in her stomach. The demon turned and disappeared, leaving the girl to die slowly and painfully. Her hair stuck to the ceiling as did her arms and legs. Jayden watched as she took her last breath, uttering one word. "Sam."_

Jayden shook her head, trying to stop the vision, she couldn't watch anymore. But it continued.

_She watched as Sam walked into the room. He seemed exhausted but happy to be back. The light to the bathroom was on, so he must have figured that the girl was in there. He lay on the bed, arms behind his head, his eyes closed. Something dripped on his forehead, stirring him. Horror filled his eyes as he looked upon the girl's face above him. Her blank eyes looking down at him. "No! Jess!" Fire sprung from the dead form above him, he rolled off the bed, still calling her name. The door burst open and Dean ran in. "Sam!" Dean had to pull Sam from the room._

Jayden didn't even notice the tears falling from her eyes. So that was the heartache Sam had suffered, Jess had been murdered by the demon as a way to get to Sam. Would Selena suffer a similar fate?

She finally was able to open her eyes, the vision fading. She had fallen off the couch and lay on the floor. "Sam." She whispered, still weak. Her head was throbbing, it took her a moment to realize that Sam was having a vision as well.

_Sam's vision took him to a grand house. It looked like a mansion, marble flooring, rich carpet in a few rooms, and a large chandelier in the entrance. He looked into the nursery, it was beautifully decorated. Lavender walls and dark blue ceiling with silver specks, painted like the night sky. Lush purple carpeting lined the floor, a marble night stand held a baby monitor and a lamp. An oak changing table was near the window and in the center of the room was a cherry wood crib. Inside the crib lay two beautiful little infants, one had a cropping of black hair and lay on her back. Her face was peaceful, her fists were clenched. Beside her, laying on her stomach was an alabaster skinned infant, a good bit of dark brown hair was shown. Neither made a sound. On the walls, stenciled in dark green was the name Jayden and stenciled in dark blue was the name Selena. _

_A young woman with long black hair and alluring jade eyes walked into the room. She wore a blue blouse and jeans, she looked so much like Jayden! She leaned down and kissed both infants on the heads and covered them up. "Good night my angels, I will see you in the morning."_

_Jayden opened her bright green eyes and peered around the room. A small glitter in Jayden's sleepy eyes. Suddenly, standing over the two infants was a dark figure. Jayden looked up into the feral gold eyes. Jayden scrunched up her face and began crying, as though able to sense the danger. Her cries woke up Selena who joined her in crying. _

_Sam could hear footsteps running up the stairs and saw the young mother open the door. "What's wron.." She stopped when she saw the demon. "Get away from my babies!"_

_The demon turned and smiled at the young mother. Suddenly she was thrown against the wall and pinned there. She screamed for help as she was slowly lifted up the wall and onto the ceiling. Jayden and Selena wailed loudly as their mother came to rest right above them. The young mother cried as an intense pain shot through her, a stain appeared on her stomach, blood dripping on Jayden's forehead. The demon turned to look at the two infants once more before disappearing. One of the servants heard screaming and ran upstairs. He ran over to the twins, making sure they were alright, then something dripped on his hand. He looked up and screamed. He grabbed both girls as flames spurted from the dead woman above them. _

Sam rubbed his head, the vision slowly fading away. He opened his eyes to see Jayden looking at him, tears in her eyes. "Jayden, what's wrong?"

Jayden wiped her eyes and grabbed Sam's hand as he helped her off the floor. "Nothing, are you ok?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I had the most intense vision."

"What did you see?" Jayden hesitated to say anything about her vision, knowing it would cause Sam pain. She had watched his girlfriend die, what could be worse then that.

"I...I saw you and your sister, when you were babies." Jayden was stunned. "Yeah, I saw the demon attack your mom, I saw how you were saved."

Jayden had never known her mother, had never even known what she looked like. "What did she look like?"

Sam knew how it felt to not know your mom, he had only ever seen pictures of her, once he saw her spirit but it wasn't enough. "You look like her so much, she has your hair and your eyes."

Jayden smiled for a moment. "Did you have a vision too Jayden, I heard you cry out in pain before I had my vision."

Jayden bit her lip, but nodded.

"What was it about?" Sam noticed the sad look in her face and was worried.

"I saw a young woman being attacked by the demon."

Sam jumped up. "Where, we have to go help her."

Jayden shook her head and pulled Sam back down on the couch. "No Sam, it already happened, I know it did."

Sam looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Because you were there Sam." She looked away, a tear falling down. "Her name was Jess, I saw how she died, I watched as the demon slowly killed her."

Sam wasn't sure what to say, that hit him hard. Not only had he been reminded of the constant heartache, but it was the girl he now liked that witnessed how Jess died.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she began to sob. Jayden had watched people die before and it always stayed with her, but that vision had been the worst by far, she could still hear Sam's screams for Jess. She pulled back, allowing him to wipe a tear away. "I am so sorry Sam, I didn't know."

"I wish you still didn't know." He kept himself from asking about Jess, about her last moments alive. He had always wondered, but even with the chance to find out in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Dean appeared in the doorway. "What the hell happened?"

Sam looked up. "Visions." It was all he could say. Sam had seen how the demon had come into the Ashworth sisters lives and Jayden had seen how the demon had hurt Sam most. It was not the kind of bond that Sam would have chosen to have between him and Jayden.

Jayden leaned her pounding head against Sam's chest, not looking at Dean. She was so incredibly tired and confused about everything. Suddenly there was an odd sensation inside her, as though someone was trying to call her.

"_Jayden."_ It was faint, almost a whisper.

Jayden knew the feeling anywhere. _"Selena!"_ She could feel her sister, faintly but she could feel her. _"Where are you? How are you? What happened?"_

She felt slight irritation from Selena and stopped mind speaking. _"I don't have much time Jayden, I am not sure where I am, but I know I heard the demon say something about..."_

Jayden felt a sharp pain through the connection, then the connection to her sister was inadvertently cut off.


	7. Not weak

Once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Mangoskin93, you were right, I need to give Selena more to do, plus Dean will get more to do as well. I hope u all enjoy this new chapter and please review. If I get enough reviews I will put my next chapter up really soon.

* * *

Selena sat in a cold steel chair, her head ached horribly. She had been trying to get through to Jayden, to keep her from coming. Selena could handle herself, sure she wasn't exactly in the best situation at the moment, but that didn't mean she was helpless. She had almost told Jayden about the trap when the demon had stopped her. Her cheekbone was broken, her lip was split, her one eye was swollen up, she was sure she had a concussion, and by the way her sides felt, she had a few broken ribs. She had put up a good fight the whole way there. The demon had to get a new body to possess because she basically immobilized his previous one. The demon had been surprised, he hadn't expected Selena to be that strong. 

Problem was that no matter what Selena threw at the damn demon, he was always able to either bounce right back or bounce it right back. Selena was strong, but it didn't matter the strength of her mind, not when this demon was able to absorb her attacks. Jayden had been the one who knew all the exorcism rites, Selena knew a few as well, but Jayden was the nerdy bookworm while Selena was the fighter.

The demon stood above her in the body of a strong looking older man. His red eyes glared angrily at her. "You thought you could ruin the surprise we had for your dear sister." He slammed his knee into her face, hearing the satisfying crunch of her nose breaking. She stifled a scream of pain, knowing it only gave the bastards more pleasure. When the demon stepped back, Selena didn't care that she was wasting energy, she used rage behind her power and slammed the freakin demon through three walls. The demon got up slowly. "So you still haven't given up on fighting?"

Selena stood up on her injured ankle, not allowing the pain to register. Her dark blue eyes glowed with an inner fire. She was pissed that the demons had done this amount of damage to her and she planned to return the favor. She began throwing debris from the broken wood at the demon, every bit of it was using up precious energy, but it was a must. The demon cried out, trying to dodge the fast flying debris, nails, glass, and sharp pieces of wood.

"I am not someone to mess with, I am not weak!" She let her power reach new heights, grabbing the beams that held the old mill up and pulled them back. The roof collapsed all around Selena. She put her arms up, using her power to shield her from the falling debris. When it was over, all that was standing was the steel chair that she been sitting in.

The demon lay on the ground, she wasn't sure if it was dead, but it was definitely knocked out. Now was her chance to escape. She turned and looked up into the feral gold eyes of the other demon. "Going somewhere little girl?"

Selena glared at him, she backed up slowly, whispering an age old exorcism. The demon flinched for a second, then smiled. "You really think something like that would work on a demon like me. Little girl, bigger hunters then you have tried to destroy me and failed, what makes you any different?"

"Well first off I ain't like most hunters, second off I ain't a little girl, and third I was trained by the best hunter ever."

That got the demon laughing, which pissed Selena off even more. "Stop laughing." Her power launched out of her, like a rocket, slamming into the demon and sending him into the pond nearby.

She took off into the woods, she knew the old mill, it was about twenty miles away from her ranch, maybe she could make it home. She limped off towards the ranch, ignoring the setting exhaustion. She needed to be far enough away before she allowed herself to sleep. However the odds weren't in her favor.

After about a mile of limping, she heard taunting laughter echoing through the trees. "I must admit, I didn't expect such strength from you." Selena looked all around, unsure of where the voice was coming from. "Where are you, you coward?"

Suddenly she felt a prickling sensation from behind, instead of turning around to look, she put a steady shield around her. Something slammed into her shield, causing it to ripple, along with her consciousness. The shield faded to nothing as Selena sank to the ground, she didn't have enough strength to keep fighting, not when she couldn't exactly kill this demon.

She noticed an angry look on the demon's face and smiled. "Wasted your demon boy didn't I?"

The demon growled and his eyes turned blood red. Selena felt a ripping sensation in her side, a large gash had opened it, blood gushing from the wound. She screamed in intense agony, this was always the worst of the tortures she endured. "You sadistic bastard."

Selena's vision faded as she hit the ground, she felt so lightheaded. She heard the demon laugh, then suddenly she felt a force invade her body and mind. It was as though she was a prisoner in her mind, she thrashed against the force, trying to get control of her mind, but to no avail.

Her eyes opened, though she didn't open them herself, she felt her body stand to her feet, but she was unable to do anything but watch. She heard the demon speak with her voice. "I have never taken over a woman before, it's strange."

She struggled against his control, she would rather die then allow this bastard to control her.He exerted more power over mind. She heard his taunting laugh inside her mind. _"Oh please, if John Winchester couldn't free himself, what makes you think a half dead weakling like you has even the smallest chance?"_

Selena was stunned. "John Winchester? _"You liar!"_ She couldn't believe that someone as strong of mind as John Winchester would be taken over by this demon. He was always indestructible in her mind.

"_Not only did I take him over, I killed him as well. His death was quite satisfying." _Just to torture Selena, he used his power and played John's death over and over again to Selena.

Selena couldn't prepare herself for the pain as she watched the man she had idolized for years die. The demon felt her strong will grow weaker. He grinned and used Selena's connection to Jayden_. "Jayden..."_

He waited a few moments, knowing his impersonation was good enough, Jayden shouldn't know any difference. He was right, both Selena and the demon heard a frantic Jayden. "_Selena!"_


	8. Demon's trap

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story yet again, I am glad u r enjoying my story. It is because of all of you that I continue. Keep reviewing, cuz another chapter is coming up soon, as soon as I believe I got enough reviews out of u all...hehehehe. U all totally ROCK!

* * *

Once the connection had faded, Jayden felt like giving up hope. Frustration took over and she needed to get that pent up frustration out. She got to her feet. "I need to go down to the basement and beat up on the punching bag for a little while." 

Sam got up and followed her downstairs, Dean went out to the van to check on the weapons. He made sure the weapons were loaded and that they weren't missing anything. He was getting frustrated himself. He was never one for doing nothing, he wanted some freakin action. Maybe he should grab a punching bag himself. He finished checking the weapons and walked back into the house. He heard grunts of frustration, followed by a punching bag getting beaten around. He went down in the basement and found all kinds of workout equipment. Weights, workout bench, punching bag, and all kinds of other equipment was there. "I just stepped into my own personal workout gym."

Jayden looked over at him. "Feel free to use anything you like."

Now this was more like it, he grabbed a bunch of weights and began lifting, while Sam talked with Jayden. Jayden was beating the crap out of the punching bag, everything she had been feeling since this whole thing started was taken out on that thing, Sam was asking about Jayden's telepathy.

Dean ignored their talk, concentrating on working out, he couldn't shoot anything right now, minds well work his muscles. He didn't want to admit it to Sammy or Jayden, but he was getting bored just waiting for something to happen, he wanted to tangle with something evil, whether it be that son of a bitch demon or some other unlucky bastard that crossed Dean.

Jayden concentrated on the punching bag, imagining it was the demon who had attacked her at the park, then imagined it had gold feral eyes. Each punch was for a different person. This ones for my mother. Punch. This ones for Selena. Punch! This one is for poor Jess. Punch! And this one is for Sam. PUNCH! She punched hard enough that the chain broke. Sam looked at the bag for a moment then Jayden in surprise. She used her power to pick the bag up, smiling sheepishly. "Uh, sorry."

Jayden was about to say something else, when she felt the connection open up again. _"Jayden..."_

Jayden's first instinct took over. _"Selena!"_

Jayden was happy to hear from Selena again, but something was different. She could feel it inside, Selena may sound like herself, but she didn't _feel_ like Selena. That meant it had to be a trap, she remembered what the other demon had said. Selena was bait for Jayden. She didn't want to tell Sam or Dean just yet.

She looked up at Sam and yawned. "I think we should go to sleep now."

Dean looked at her almost suspiciously. "Has Selena tried contacting you?"

Jayden bit back another yawn and nodded. "Yeah, but it's too faint. I just need some rest."

Dean shrugged, trying to ignore the feeling that Jayden knew more then what she was letting on. "Alright, I get the cot then."

All three went back upstairs, Jayden retrieved blankets and pillows for all three of them. When Dean complained about getting the smallest pillow, both Sam and Jayden threw their pillows at him, catching him in the head. "Thanks, I hope you know that I ain't giving neither of you your pillows back."

Jayden laughed. "So this is what it is like to have a brother."

Sam smiled. "Yup."

"No wonder I never wanted one." Dean laid down on the cot and pulled the extra pillows over his head. She could hear his muffled response. "I can't hear any of your shit."

Jayden looked up at Sam and laughed. "Great, no pillows, unless.." She used a bit of her power, ripping the pillow out from under Dean's head. Dean groaned and put one of the extra pillows under his head mumbling about witches.

She grabbed the pillow and smacked Sam in the face with it. "Here is your pillow, you can sleep on the couch."

Sam shook his head. "I'll sleep on the floor, you get the couch." Jayden didn't want the couch for the reason that if she left in the middle of the night, it would be easier and less noticeable if she were on the floor, but Sam didn't seem like he would let up, so she slowly got up on the couch.

She shook her head when Sam handed her the pillow. "Nah, the cushions on the couch is fine, I don't want to steal another pillow from Dean in case he sleeps with a gun in his pillow."

"Wise choice." Sam laid the pillow under his head and closed his eyes. "Hey Sam?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Jayden. "Yeah."

"Thanks for everything."

Sam smiled. "Anytime Jayden, now go to sleep before Dean shoots both of us."

"Don't think I won't either." Came Dean's muffled reply.

Jayden giggled as she lay there. Being with Sam and Dean felt like being apart of a real family, something she had never had. She lay there, trying to sleep, but sleep evaded her grasp. All she could do was think of her entire situation. What would happen once they found Selena?

She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to find some sort of relief.

"**_Jayden..."_** Jayden sat up, her mind feeling as though someone had taken a hot poker to it. She had finally fallen asleep, when she was awoken by the voice. She looked at the clock, it read 2:53 am. The strange thing was, Selena's connection hurt Jayden, it never had before. That confirmed Jayden's suspicions that it wasn't Selena contacting her.

"_I know you aren't Selena, I don't know how you got into my head but you can just get out now, I won't believe a..." _She was interrupted by a splitting headache. Whoever was using the connection had no patience. **_"Silence, I don't wish to hear your babbling, I will make this short and to the point. I have run out of patience. If you want your sister breathing when you find her, come to the old mill twenty miles north of the ranch. Bring the Winchesters if you want, I have a score to settle with them anyway."_**

The connection faded, but the migraine stayed. She sat up, she could hear Sam's quiet breathing and Dean's snoring. If she wasn't scared, she would have laughed and thrown a pillow at Dean for snoring. So she had been right, the problem was that bringing Sam and Dean along with her would endanger their lives as well. She didn't want that, once the demon had Jayden, he would have no more need of Selena, but knowing demons, he would most likely just kill her.

She would just go by herself, keeping Dean and Sam out of harms way for now anyway. She got up quietly, making sure not to step on Sam. She walked up the stairs and changed into a black t-shirt and jeans. She put on her leather jacket and pulled her hair up. She wasn't really going for looks at the moment, she went back downstairs. Her car was still at the park and she didn't have time to get it now, she looked around until she found the van keys.

She knelt down next to Sam and whispered. "If I don't ever see you again Sam, I love you." She gave him a tender kiss on the lips. She got up so not to wake him and looked towards Dean, she whispered. "Goodbye Dean, I wish you could meet Selena, I know she would like you."

She took a breath and walked out the front door, closing it quietly and running to the van. She knew the old mill, it wasn't too long ago that Selena and Jayden had hunted a lone werewolf there. It had a decent structure, but not very sound. She got into the van and started the engine, she wasn't sure if both boys were sound sleepers, so she wasted no time getting out of there.

Dean heard the engine start and jumped up, years of hunting had made him a light sleeper. He ran over to the window, nearly tripping over Sam as he did. He saw the taillights go down the driveway and head north. "Shit!" He took his foot and nudged Sam. "Sam, wake up."

Sam didn't even stir. "I am really not in the mood." He took a pillow and smacked Sam hard in the face. Sam's eyes flew open. "What the hell Dean!"

"Your damn girlfriend just left with our only freakin vehicle." Sam was still a little disoriented. He looked over and saw Jayden's spot was empty. He rubbed his head and remembered something he though he had dreamt. He had heard Jayden's whispered words._ "If I don't ever see you again Sam, I love you."_ Then had felt soft lips on his lips.

"She reminds me so much of you that I don't know which one to hit." Dean grabbed his jacket. "We don't even know where she is going."

Sam got up and put his coat on. He saw Jayden's car keys sitting on the counter. "Let's go get Jayden's car."

"Dude, isn't it still at the park?" Sam nodded, earning another curse from Dean. "This sucks."

Sam got his shoes on and waited on Dean, who complained the entire time. "Why did she leave without us?"

It dawned on Sam. "Jayden knows it a trap, she doesn't want us going."

Dean sighed. "We could have helped, dammit."

They hiked all the way to the park. "Having a car isn't going to do anything unless we know where she went Sam."

Sam got in the car. "Maybe I can contact her, like she does Selena."

"How Sammy, you aren't telepathic, Selena and Jayden have that twin bond thingie." Dean got in the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Jayden told me that telepathic bonds can be made. Jayden and Selena's bond is natural, born into most twins. Jayden and I have a bond, I know it, we have to for us to have visions about each other."

Dean headed down the road in the direction he had seen Jayden drive in. "The bond is especially strong when love is involved."

"Sammy, this sounds like a chick flick saying there."

Sam smiled. "I am serious Dean, the bonds between sisters, brothers..."

"Wow, wait a minute." Dean said, interrupting Sam. "So you and I could talk telepathically?"

"Um no Dean, both siblings need to be psychic, not one psychic and one psycho."

Dean smiled. "Very funny smartass. So are you saying you love Jayden?"

Sam wasn't sure how to answer, he believed he was falling for her, that much was certain. She had told him she loved him because she wasn't sure if she would ever get the chance to again. "Yeah Dean, I think so. "

Sam then closed his eyes and concentrated on Jayden. He called out quietly and unsure._ "Jayden."_

Just when Sam thought he was wasting his time, he heard a surprised Jayden in his mind. _"Sam?"_

"_Jayden where are you?" _Sam felt her hesitation. _"Come on Jayden, tell me where you are going."_

"_No Sam, I don't want to bring you and Dean into the demon's trap. "It's not about you, it's about me."_

"_You can't just walk into the trap yourself, that's exactly what the demon wants." _Sam tried to keep the frustration out of his thoughts, but he couldn't help it, he was scared, he needed to know where she was.

"_I am sorry Sam, but he has Selena, you would feel the same way if the roles were switched and the demon had Dean."_ With that, Jayden cut off her newly formed connection to Sam, though not without letting him hear one of her thoughts about the old mill.

"Dean, I know where Jayden is going, step on it."

Dean grinned and put the pedal to the medal, literally. "Where to Sammy?"

"The old mill."

The demon smiled as he sat in the steel chair, he had used his power and Selena's to raise the mill back up, uncovering the body of the demon's son. He used Selena's power to incinerate the body, why use his own power, when he could use hers.

Selena kept watching John's death, it was killing her emotionally. _"Make it stop!"_ She was normally stronger then that, but seeing John die over and over again was making her go crazy. She heard the taunting laughter. _"So, you result to begging, disgusting. Oh well, your suffering will end soon enough, your sister is coming this way right now."_

Damn you Jayden, why were you so stubborn. _"Why the hell are you doing this anyway, what did Jayden or I ever do to you?"_

"_That is a secret best saved for when you are both here."_


	9. Trap

I thank all my reviewers, though I must admit that I wanted more reviews. Oh well, I hope u all like this chapter, I am one step closer to finishing the story. Please review. Enjoy: )

* * *

Jayden smacked the steering wheel, Sam wasn't supposed to have contacted her, though it didn't surprise her. Please don't come after me Sam, I don't want anything to happen to you. 

She drove a bit faster, there was hardly any traffic on the back road anyway, so there was less chance of someone getting in her way. She wasn't sure what she would do when she got there, but she would cross that bridge when she got to it. She looked over the field and saw the old mill, her muscles tensing at the thought of going in. Getting in to see Selena would most likely be a piece of cake, getting out with Selena would be the tough if not impossible part.

She took a deep breath as she pulled into the gravel lot. The moon was way overhead, the air was chilly. She didn't like how the trees cast ugly shadows on the mill. Who knew what those shadows could really be?

She shook her head, can't start thinking like that already. She got out of the van and went to the trunk, knowing Dean, he probably stocked it full. Dean didn't let her down, she opened the trunk and grinned, everything she would need was in here.

She grabbed a shotgun and a bottle of holy water. She looked down and noticed a book of exorcisms. She wouldn't need it, because she had already memorized about four books of exorcisms rites. She put the bottle in her pack and the shotgun in her hand. There was no turning back now.

She opened the mill door, the creaking sound making the hairs on her neck stand up. _Stupid door._

She cocked the gun, not exactly worrying about them knowing she was there, she was worrying more about an ambush. Every noise she heard made her jump, good thing she wasn't trigger happy or she would be out of ammo.

She walked through the mill, past the old silo, into the granary. Laying on the floor beside a steel chair was Selena. Jayden ran over, her first worry was her sister. She gasped when she saw Selena completely. She looked horrible, beaten and bloody. "Selena." She kept her voice down in case the demons didn't know she was there. "Selena wake up."

She breathed a sigh of relief when Selena groaned and sat up. "We need to get you out of here before the demon comes." She gasped when Selena looked up at her, her eyes golden. "A little late for that, isn't it." Selena's usual light voice sounded so harsh.

Jayden jumped back as the demon stood. So that was how the demon had used their connection, he had possessed Selena, she should have known. "You bastard, let Selena go."

Selena's face contorted into a twisted smile. "I don't believe you are in any position to be demanding me to do anything." He tilted his head and Jayden was slammed into the wall and held there, causing her to drop the gun.

She glared at the demon hatefully. He didn't seem to mind, he stood in front of her. "I told you I ran out of patience long ago." He looked around as though just noticing that they were alone. "Where are the Winchesters?"

"They didn't come." The demon sneered at her. "I am not a fool, I could see that."

Jayden snorted. "Could have fooled me."

The demon glared at her. Jayden felt more pressure, she was being pushed harder and harder against the wall. Every fiber of her being screamed out in pain, she thought she would be crushed, every bone broken. Her vision started to blur. "Why did you want me here?"

The demon almost laughed. "I almost forgot." Though it was obvious he hadn't. Without letting up with his hold on her, he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. After listening to everything he had to say, her eyes got real big. Disbelief and horror shone in her jade irises. "No." Was her quiet response. "You lie."

The demon pulled away. "Why would I lie when I already have you here?"

Huh, good point.

Suddenly the door to the granary busted open, both boys ran in. "Get away from her!" Sam's power surfaced, sending the demon into a nearby silo. Jayden slid off the wall and fell to her knees. Sam ran over to her while Dean pointed his gun at the silo, waiting for the demon to resurface.

"Are you ok?" Sam helped Jayden to stand to her feet. Her head was ringing.

"I told you not to come Sam." She tried to sound annoyed, but she was actually happy they had come, they had saved her life, even more then they know of.

"I never listen to anyone, now come on."

Suddenly the silo exploded, showering the three in wood and pieces of metal. The demon walked out of the explosion, brushing splinters from Selena's face and hair. "Glad you boys could make it." He saw Dean pointing his gun at him and laughed. "That ain't the colt Dean, do you really think that piece of crap will hurt me?"

"_How do we get the demon out of your sister?"_

Jayden was now really happy for having the connection, shooting the demon did nothing but hurt Selena. Then she remembered seeing the exorcism book. _"Follow my lead."_

Jayden closed her eyes and began reciting the most powerful exorcism she knew.

Sacerdos ab Ordinario delegatus, rite confessus, aut saltem corde peccata sua detestans, peracto, si commode fieri possit, Sanctissimo Missæ sacrificio, divinoque auxilio piis precibus implorato, superpelliceo et stola violacea indutus, et coram se habens obsessum ligatum, si sit periculum, eum, se et astantes communiat signo crucis, et aspergat aqua benedicta, et genibus flexis, aliis respondentibus, dicat Litanias ordinarias usque ad Preces exclusive. Postem dicat:

Ant. Ne reminiscáris, Dómini, delicta nostra, vel paréntum nostrórum: neque vindíctam sumas de peccátis nostris.

Pater noster secreto usque ad

Ant. Ne reminiscáris, Dómini, delicta nostra, vel paréntum nostrórum: neque vindíctam sumas de peccátis nostris.

Pater noster secreto usque ad

The demon turned towards her, fury on Selena's face. "You think you can expel me by yourself?"

Jayden smiled and shook her head, she continued to recite the exorcism. The demon almost laughed, until Sam's voice joined in. The demon flinched, feeling a painful tug. Jayden saw something in his eyes, could it be fear?

The demon, seeing a possible problem shoved the two psychics with his power, hoping to deter them from their chanting. However, his power merely set them back a few steps, not enough to stop them from chanting. The demo growled in frustration, either they were getting stronger or he was getting weaker.

The tug became a strong pull as another voice joined the chanting, Dean stood on the other side of the demon, his gun still up, pointed at the demon. The demon could feel his hold on Selena slipping, her strength was coming back, as was her control over her body. The final straw came when he heard Selena join the chanting inside her mind. One place he couldn't escape from as long as he occupied her body.

If he wanted to live to kill another day, he would have to abort now.

Jayden watched as Selena fell to her knees. A black mist spouted from her mouth and into the air. Jayden broke from the chanting and ran over to her sister. Sam and Dean stopped chanting as well, glad that they had gotten the demon out. They watched as it escaped through the cracks of the mill.

Jayden hugged Selena tightly, until Selena cried out in pain. Jayden pulled back and gasped, all the wounds that Selena had suffered were bleeding, her one eye was swollen up.

Jayden backed up as Dean came over and gently picked Selena up. Selena wrapped her good arm around his neck and laid her head on his chest, closing her tired eyes. It really was a sweet sight.

Sam walked over and helped Jayden to stand to her feet. "Come on." She wrapped her arm around his neck and they both followed Dean out to the van. Sam and Jayden got into Jayden's car and Dean laid Selena across the van's large seat, then he got in the van. "Back to the house?"

What the demon had said plagued Jayden's thoughts, what if he had spoken the truth. If so, then Jayden and Selena's lives had just gotten a lot more complicated.

Sam nodded and they both drove away from the mill, Jayden fell asleep against the door.


	10. Decisions

Hey, this is the final chapter of Psychic Storm, I thought it would never come. I thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story, it's been fun. I plan to have a sequeal to this story really soon. So please review this final chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Please review: ) If you want to use my characters anytime, its fine, as long as you ask me.

* * *

Sam leaned against the van, the sun shining down brightly on him. The first fight he had gotten into where he didn't have too many scratches on him, him and Dean. Jayden was a bit worse for ware and poor Selena. They had taken Selena back to the house where they bandaged her wounds as best as they could. She had what they guessed were at least two broken ribs, but that was the most they had to worry about. Her swollen eye seemed better earlier that morning, her bruises and scratches were healing and she was already arguing with Jayden.

Jayden was either with Selena or sleeping, she had been up all night with her sister, tending to her wounds. Sam and Dean helped when they could, but other then that they couldn't really do anything. Jayden wasn't sure where she would go now. The demon had escaped, which meant that Sam and Dean would continue hunting as would Selena. Could Jayden go back to her life after hunting, her apartment and job at the bookstore? She probably could have before she met Sam, before she learned a terrible secret about Selena, Jayden, and the demon.

Jayden walked out of the house, she wore a red halter top and jeans. Her long hair was pulled back. She walked over to Sam smiling. "Selena pushed me out of the room so she and Dean could talk."

Sam laughed. "Should I be afraid?"

Jayden shook her head. "Nope, they can get to know each other and they won't be bugging us."

Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I like that already."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, pulling him down in a tender kiss. When it began to get more serious, Sam and Jayden heard. "Really?"

Jayden pulled away and smiled as Dean and Selena came out of the house. Selena wore a dark blue tank top and jean shorts, her long wavy hair over her shoulders. "Yeah, that vampire had no chance against me." Dean looked like he was bragging and Selena looked almost genuinely impressed...almost.

Then she got a big grin on her face. "I can't imagine how the vampire missed your head, it's such a large target." Dean glared at her, just making her laugh. They both walked over to Sam and Jayden.

Jayden looked up at Sam. _"Those two make such an interesting couple, don't you think?"_

"_As if I needed yet another annoying sibling."_ Sam enjoyed the connection between Jayden and him, it made things so much easier.

Once Selena and Dean joined the other two, Sam put his arm around Jayden's shoulder. Dean tried to do the same to Selena, but she just lifted his arm off her shoulder with her power, he would have to earn that.

Dean smiled, he liked a challenge.

"So what now, we have one incredibly handsome guy and one nerd." He laughed as Sam flipped him off. "And we have to amazingly hot broads."

Dean realized his mistake too late.

"Broads!" Both sisters exclaimed.

"Aw crap." Dean backed up slowly, his hands in front of him as the two sisters stalked towards him, a dangerous glint in their eyes. "Uh, Sammy, a little help here."

Sam was trying his hardest to keep a straight face and he wasn't doing very well. "Not a chance Dean, you got yourself into this one."

Dean found himself suddenly lifted into the air, suspended in front of the sisters. "You know Dean, I could always make you into a macho pig on a spit, I'll provide the fire."

Dean gulped as Selena got closer."Ok I got it, no calling you broads."

"Aw Dean, you are so cute when you actually think." Both girls released their hold on him, causing him to fall for the ground.

Jayden laughed and walked back over to Sam while Selena helped Dean up to his feet

"I was right." Jayden watched as Selena gave Dean a flirtatious smile. She really liked him. Dean seemed to really like her as well, he grabbed Selena's hand and pulled her towards the back of the house for some privacy.

Sam laughed. "I don't even want to know." He looked down at Jayden and sighed. Sam knew what was to happen next, he had to leave yet another girl he had fallen for behind, to find and kill the demon. He hated to say goodbye, especially after all this. Jayden looked up into his eyes and knew what he was thinking. "I don't want to say goodbye."

Jayden shook her head. "Then don't." She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

Dean sat in the drivers seat of the van. "Come on Sammy."

Selena walked over and leaned against the hood of the car. "Let them be for a few minutes Dean, they are the mushy type."

Selena smiled and smacked the top of the van. "Funny, I never pictured you as a soccer mom van driving kind of guy."

Dean looked at her for a minute. "This isn't my ride, my baby got all smashed up and I am fixing her up, this is only a temporary replacement."

"Looks like a hunk of junk to me."

Dean smiled and opened the door, Selena jumped in on Dean's lap. Dean laughed. "You aren't like any girl I have ever met before."

Selena grinned. "Honey, you ain't ever gonna find any girl like me."

"Thank God for that." Selena raised a brow at Dean, so he hurried. "I can only handle one of you at a time."

"Who says you are can handle me at all?"

Dean liked the challenge in her voice, he leaned forward. "I do." He pulled her forward and kissed her.

* * *

Sam walked over to the van holding Jayden's hand, he leaned down and kissed her one last time before turning and getting into the van.

Selena walked over to Jayden and the sisters embraced tightly. Sam looked back as Dean started the engine and sighed. Jayden belonged with her sister, it was good that he hadn't asked her to come with him.

"Want to stay longer?" Dean looked at Sam, who looked straight out the window. "No, let's go."

Dean nodded and they drove down the driveway. At least Sam had their connection.

Jayden pulled back from Selena and looked in her eyes, she saw understanding from her sister, the demon had told Selena about their connection to the demon. "Where to now?"

Selena sighed. "I don't understand why you didn't jump in the car along with Sam."

"I couldn't leave you alone after all this, we need to stick together." Jayden kept herself from watching the van leave.

Selena smiled. "The only reason I didn't go with Dean was because of my horses, other then that I would be with them."

"Well..." Jayden got a big smile on her face. "Doesn't Jared owe you that favor?"

Selena grinned and ran in the house carrying the phone. "_I like the way you think sis."_ Jayden ran in the house while Selena talked on the phone. She tossed her hunting journal into a bag and filled it with plenty of clothes. She jammed more clothes in another duffel bag for Selena. _"Sam wait!"_

"_Jayden, what's wrong?!" _Jayden smiled at the concern in his _voice_.

"_Nothin's wrong, you just forgot a few important things, hurry back."_

"_Alright, we will be right there."_

Jayden grabbed a few more items and stuffed them into the bag before running outside. Selena just got off the phone. "All taken care of, Jared's coming over and staying with the horses."

Jayden and Selena walked over to the stable to say goodbye to their babies. Jayden gave Belle a big hug and a kiss on the nose. "You be good for Jared Belle, don't give him a hard time."

Selena had a bit of a harder time, she gave each horse a big hug and a kiss on the noses, then gave them sugar cubes. "Let's go before I change my mind."

They walked out of the stable, each carrying a duffle bag.

Both girls turned when the van pulled back in the driveway. Sam opened his door and got out while Dean waited in the car impatiently. "What the hell did we forget?" Dean asked.

Selena smiled and opened his door, jumping into his lap. "Me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Sam smiled as Jayden walked over to him. "What's going on?"

Jayden smiled. "You have left enough broken hearts behind, I won't be one of them. I am coming with you."

Sam couldn't have been happier, he embraced her tightly. They both walked over to the van, hand in hand. What they saw made them laugh. Selena held the van keys over Dean's head with her power.

"Everyone get in the van, I'm driving." Sam and Jayden obeyed, getting into the backseat. Dean glared at her. "If you weren't a girl I would kick your ass."

Selena got real close. "Sad thing is, I could kick your ass, even sadder thing is you would enjoy it."

Dean got a big grin on his face and got into the passengers side while Selena let the keys drop in her hand and got into the drivers seat. "Sorry to tell you Dean, but your taste in cars kinda sucks."

Sam laughed as Dean growled. "This isn't my freakin car, my car is an Impala, I just need to work on it some more."

Selena started the van and drove down the driveway. Jayden looked out the window, a flicker of gold appeared in her green eyes, up front a flicker of red appeared in Selena's dark blue eyes, it was starting.

_

* * *

Meanwhile..._

A black mist floated over a remote town. It slowly descended into a small flat brick ranch on the outskirts of the town. There was only one light on in the tiny house, it was in the basement. The mist materialized into a dark form in the basement. It watched as a small man leaned over a young girl, her eyes were closed, she was terrified. She looked about fifteen, short blonde hair, tan skin. Sweat poured from her brow.

The demon waited as the man exerted more force into the girl, she screamed loudly then went completely still. The man turned around, his eyes black and void of emotion. "You have returned alone, so it seems your plan has failed." His voice was low and monotone.

The demon bristled for a moment, his yellow eyes narrowing for a moment before calming down. "Not failed, merely delayed, it seems your services are needed after all."

The demon turned and looked at the body of the girl, a malicious grin on his face. "Sounds like fun, who's the target?"

Pure hate radiated from the demon's voice. "Dean Winchester."

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
